MG Angst
by Tezsler
Summary: Morgan and Garcia had been more than friends from the first day they met. When one of them decides to face their fear and let the other know the depth of their love, the relationship will change forever. This is my first M/G post. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. What Happened

Angst

Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan had made a connection from the first day they met. Neither of them knew for sure when the connection went from best friends to being in love with each other. The team had sat back and enjoyed their word volley all these years. Each team member knew that it was more than just that but they dare not point out the obvious to Penelope and Derek. Perhaps it was this steady stream of compliments and insinuations that made it so easy for everyone to notice its absence. No one knew the exact day that the word exchange stopped but stop they did. On the surface Morgan and Garcia appeared to be just fine. Each came to work and did the job that was required of them. They were cordial to each other but spark was gone. Reid was the first to notice. They had just returned from a grueling female torture case in Nevada. The team was headed out for drinks to unwind. Reid had asked Morgan to go and see if Garcia would like to join them. Morgan had been reluctant and this is what caught Reid's attention. All before, Morgan would jump at the change to go and visit his baby girl but tonight something was different. Seeing that Reid sensed his hesitation, Morgan got up and headed to Garcia's office. He knocked on her door and waited for her to signal him in. He could tell by the way that she tensed; she knew he was there. She slowly turned around and gave him a slight smile. This was not the usual smile he loved to see; the one that touched her eyes. This was a 'what the hell do you want' smile. Deciding that now was not the time to get into an argument with her he merely stated

"The team is headed out for drinks to distress. I came to see if you would like to join us." Garcia took a slow deep breathe before replying 'Sure, why not" He waited and watched as she shut down her babies, grabbed her bag and locked her office. Morgan and Garcia walked in silence back to the bullpen. Reid was still there waiting. As they approached, he observed the lack of conversation and the care each of them took not to touch the other. After Morgan grabbed his back, they headed for the elevators. The ride in the elevator was tense to say the least. Reid's attempt at a joint conversation was slightly unsuccessful. They spoke but only in short closed end sentences. When they reached the parking garage, Reid noticed the absence of Esther. Garcia explained that she had taken the bus to work because Ester was in the shop. Before Reid could offer Garcia stated, 'Reid is it okay if I ride with you?" Nodding Reid moved around to open the door for her. As soon as Morgan heard what Garcia said about Esther, he just started walking towards his truck. He didn't seem the slightest bit concerned about how Garcia was going to get to the bar. Reid again observed this exchange and decided that he was definitely going to mention something to Hotch as soon as they reached the bar.


	2. The Bar

The Bar

Morgan arrived at the bar before Reid and Garcia. As soon as he walked in he spotted the team sitting near the back at their usual table. He waved to acknowledge that he saw them and headed straight for the bar. He ordered two royal flushes. Within minutes he had downed those and was ordering two more. Emily noticed this and brought it to the attention of everyone at the table. They all knew that the case in Nevada had bothered Morgan so they assumed that was the reason for his sudden consumption of alcohol. Rossi states 'If Morgan doesn't pace himself, Garcia is going to be driving him home tonight." Everyone at the table agrees. Morgan downs his last shot, orders a beer and makes his way to the table where the team was sitting. When he arrived, JJ asked him where Garcia and Reid were. He took a sip of his beer and casually dropped in that they should be there soon. Sensing something was wrong Emily asked if everything was okay with him and he just shrugged. Hotch took note of his response but did not comment. After a brief silence, conversation resumed. They talked about the case they had just finished, events that were going on in their respective lives, etc. Out of the corner of his eye, Morgan spotted Reid and Garcia entering the bar. The song had just changed so he took this opportunity to ask Emily if she would like to dance. The bar was beginning to get crowded so the team had not spotted Reid and Garcia when they came in. Emily had not had a chance to respond to Morgan's question before he pulled her up out of her chair and onto the dance floor. Hotch noticed Morgan's sudden need to dance as Reid and Garcia approached the table. Normally Garcia would make some obscene comment about the way Morgan danced but today she merely pretended not to notice the way he was dancing with Emily. Rossi was finishing his beer and about to head to the bar for another. He got up and asked if he could bring anyone anything. Garcia, after trying to glance at the dance floor without being spotted said she would accompany Rossi to the bar. As if watching a rewind of Morgan's actions, Rossi saw Garcia order two shots in which she downed quickly before ordering two more. He merely observed her actions without comment. Rossi ordered another beer. Garcia downed her last two shots and ordered an apple martini. Rossi asked if she was okay and she just shrugged. He gently guided her back to the table. As they returned to the table they noticed that Emily was back but Morgan had found a new dance partner. The team continued to talk for the next hour. Morgan did everything he could to avoid coming back to the table. After his umpteenth dance with some unknown girl, he finally made his way back to the table. Just his luck, the only chair open at their table was right next to Garcia. He took a slow deep breath trying to calm him as he approached the table. Seeing his approach Garcia took this moment to announce that she needed the ladies room. As Garcia is getting up from the table, she stumbles a little. Without thinking Morgan attempts to help her steady herself. As he did, he cursed himself knowing that this would cause Garcia to react and react she did. Garcia snatched her arm away from him and yelled 'don't touch me." Garcia scowled at Morgan who was about to comment when he remembered the team was watching so he just threw up his hands in mock surrender. Garcia headed off towards the bathroom and JJ decided that she would excuse herself and go to the restroom as well. While in the restroom, JJ tries to find out from Garcia why she snapped at Morgan. Garcia just shrugged and said it was nothing. JJ did not believe her but thought it best to let it drop for now. As Morgan took his seat at the table, he tried to act as if nothing had just happened with Garcia. Emily asks what the exchange was all about and Morgan shrugged saying maybe Garcia had just had too much to drink. Being the profilers that they all are, Morgan knew they did not believe him. Morgan didn't want to allow them more time to question him so he decided that maybe he should call it a night. Garcia and JJ came back from the bathroom and Morgan can tell by the look on Garcia's face that she is still upset so he tells everyone he is going to call it a night. Having heard him, Garcia says in an icy tone, maybe you should. Morgan gets up, kisses Emily and JJ on the cheek and shakes Reid, Rossi and Hotch's hands. Thinking that he should at least say something to Garcia, he merely mumbles good night and turns to leave. Once he is gone, Garcia begins to chatter incessantly as if nothing happened. Everyone at the table is confused as to what is going on with the two of them but no one is daring to ask. They all sit around for another hour and then JJ, Emily and Garcia decide that it is time to leave. Garcia asks JJ if she could drop her at home as Esther is in the shop. JJ agrees. Hotch is about to agree with them and leave also but Reid gives him a look that makes him decide against it. Rossi says that he will see the ladies to their cars and he will return. As Rossi and the ladies leave, Hotch turns to Reid and asks what the look was about. Reid takes a deep breath and begins to fill Hotch in on what happened back at the BAU between Morgan and Garcia. Hotch is intrigued but not entirely surprised. Rossi returns to the table and picks up the conversation. Rossi tells Reid and Hotch about Garcia's behavior at the bar. Reid asks Hotch if he has any idea what is going on between the two of them. Hotch admits that he doesn't have a clue. Rossi asks Hotch if he plans on finding out. Hotch says 'as long as it does not affect their work or the team, I will let it be.' Rossi reminds him of the behavior that they have witnessed in the bar that night and challenges Hotch saying 'and you don't think it is already affecting the team.' Hotch knows that Rossi is right. He can see the concern on Reid's face. Hotch finally tells them that he will let them sleep it off and if they have the same attitudes at the morning briefing, he will talk to them. The three men decide to call it a night and leave. On his drive home, Hotch hopes that whatever was going on with Morgan and Garcia would work itself out by the morning but something told him that it would not.


	3. Leaving

I apologize for the delay in updating. I hope that you have enjoyed the story thus far. My muse was stuck on angst but I think she had moved on now. As I said earlier, this is my first MG fiction. I welcome any and all comments on how I may improve. I hope I do not disappoint. Thanks for reading and please review.

Friday – Leaving

Due to events of last evening Derek did not get much sleep. Garcia's behavior at the bar had confirmed that they were not going to be able to keep their problem out of the office. He knew the team would have all sorts of questions and he was not ready for that. It was bad enough that he had done the one thing he said he would never do – He fell in love- and with his best friend no less. He could not bear the thought of the team knowing he had admitted his love to Garcia and she had laughed. She said she knew him and he was not capable of the love he professed. Morgan didn't know what hurt worse the fact that she didn't believe him or the fact that she said they should no longer be friends. Morgan had tried unsuccessfully for the last couple of weeks to convince Garcia that he was indeed serious and he wanted to pursue a relationship with her. When he wouldn't let up, Garcia told him that it was obvious he was playing with her so they should no longer be friends. This revelation of hers knocked the wind out of him. He had been rejected before but never by someone he considered a best friend – Someone he had actually fallen in love with. At first he thought this feeling of rejection came because his pride was hurt but soon he realized it was more than that. He physically hurt thinking that she did not want him or loves him the way he loved her. She didn't even want to be his friend anymore. For the first time in his life Derek realized that his heart was breaking. He had tried to be angry and indifferent but that only seemed to make the hurt worse. He knew that there was only one thing left for him to do. Leave. He loved the team too much to screw it up because of his broken heart. If the events did come out he did not want to place them in a position where they would have to choose.

Derek arrived at the BAU shortly after 600am. He had telephoned ahead and found out from Agent Sims, Director Straus's secretary, that she had an opening from 630 to about 700 so he planned to use it. Normally he would go to Hotch but the situation was difficult and he felt this was the best way. He prayed Hotch would understand. He headed up to her office and Agent Sims showed him in.

"Good morning Director Strauss. I apologize for the intrusion."

"Agent Morgan what can I do for you?"

"Director effective immediately I would like to resign my position."

"Really? There is a chain of command here Agent Morgan."

"I know director and I will place the necessary paperwork in Agent Hotchner's box before I leave but due to recent personal events I felt it best to notify you first. I know Agent Hotchner would try and talk me out of it."

"You are determined to leave then?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Dare I ask why?"

"No ma'am."

"Well Agent Morgan as much as I would love to see your team, Agent Hotchner's team, split up there is a bigger thing I need to focus on. I have to consider the effect on the BAU and how this would look to my boss."

"Ma'am I appreciate that but my mind is made up. I feel that this would be best for the team."

"Agent Morgan do you wish to stay with the FBI? If not at the BAU maybe in another area. You have a JD from Northwestern. Perhaps something in white collar crimes?"

"Director I had not given much thought to that but I suppose I may be interested."

"Do you mind having to move? The position I am thinking of is in Chicago."

"Director that will be fine."

"I will have Agent Sims make the necessary arrangements and you can report on Wednesday. That should give you enough time to tie up loose ends here and get settled there."

"Thank you Director Strauss."

"Not a problem. Now if you will excuse me I have a 700 am briefing to attend."

And with that said, Morgan left her office and headed downstairs to clean out his desk. He knew he had to hurry, as the team would be arriving around 800am. Morgan packed all of his things up and took them to his truck. He had completed his resignation papers the night before so he headed to put them in Hotch's box. Knowing that he should attempt to leave some explanation, he took a quick moment to write a note.

Hotch –

I know you may feel like this is sudden but the truth is I have been thinking about this for a while. I feel that it is time for something new. Thank you for all that you have taught me. Please give my apologies and well wished to the team. I know I should have done this in person but I don't do well with good byes.

Morgan -

Morgan slipped the note into Hotch's box. On the way out he turned in his bureau issued cell and left. He got into his truck and headed home to pack and notify his landlord that he was leaving. His leaving felt bitter sweet but he knew it was something he had to do.


	4. Realizations

For those of you that wanted to know why there was tension between Morgan and Garcia, I hope I sort of answered that in the last chapter. If that wasn't sufficient, let me know and I may try and expand on it in a later chapter.

Here goes another chapter. Let me know what you think.

Friday – Realizations

Hotch had still not been able to stop thinking about what happened last night at the bar with Garcia and Morgan. As he scrolled into the BAU he stopped to pick up his mail and he headed to his office. He saw that Rossi and JJ were already in their offices. He noticed Morgan's desk was unusually clean but he just kept walking. Once in his office he sat down and began to go through his mail. Immediately he saw the resignation forms and he stopped cold. He could not possibly be seeing what he was seeing. Morgan had resigned. It was then that he saw the note and he read it. Hotch sat in disbelief. He had been a profiler for a long time but he did not see this coming. He was beginning to mentally punish himself for not seeing this coming when there was a knock on the door. He bit out in frustration "Come In" and in walked Director Strauss. After taking a moment to register her presence Hotch stood to his feet and told her to take a seat.

"No thank you Agent Hotchner." She looked at him and said. "From the look on your face I take it you are aware of Agent Morgan's resignation."

"I am director." Hotch wanted to ask how she knew but he thought better.

"Agent Hotchner I need you to begin immediately to replace Agent Morgan. I want this transition to go smoothly."

"I understand director."

"Good. I expect to see a list of candidates on my desk by the end of the day."

"Director If I may, this is going to have an effect on my team as Agent Morgan was a vital asset. Why the need to replace him so quickly?"

"Agent Hotchner – Agent Morgan has moved on and so should this team. I expect that list by the end of the day."

"Yes ma'am director."

Having said that Director Strauss left. Hotch sat back down in his chair. He was trying hard to process what was happening. Morgan had resigned. Although the note had said he needed something new, Hotch did not believe that. Strauss knew Morgan had left and it was only 830am. The fact that she knew meant Morgan had gone to her but when. Hotch knew that it had to be something more if Morgan felt like he couldn't talk to Hotch. Instead he went to an outsider so to speak. He didn't go to one of the team members so that told Hotch that Morgan indeed cared about the team. Hotch needed time to process all of this but he knew that time was not on his side. He wanted to stall but he knew he wouldn't be able to when they had their 900am briefing and everyone noticed Morgan wasn't there. He had no other choice. He had to tell them. He knew they would have questions that he could not answer but he had to tell them. After all he was going to need their help to figure out why he left.

At 900am they all gathered in the conference room for the briefing. Sensing something was wrong Rossi asks where Morgan is. Garcia stated that he must have had a late night with one of his flings. Everyone laughed but Hotch. Hotch got everyone's attention and took a deep breath. He told them about the resignation and showed them the note Morgan left. Shock and questions filled the room. No one could believe that he had left. Hotch asked but no on seemed to know why. Not even Garcia. He had watched the play of emotions on her face. Despite her best efforts to hide it, he knew she would feel the lost more than anyone else. Hotch told everyone to get to work and try to not let Morgan's leaving negatively affect the team. Having said that everyone rose to leave. JJ and Emily tried to ask Penelope if she knew anything but she just blew them off. Hotch saw this.

It was approaching lunchtime and the team, with the exception of Garcia, was headed to lunch. Hotch knew they were going to be talking about Morgan leaving. After he saw Rossi, JJ, Emily and Reid leave, he made his way to Garcia's office. He found her office dark. He figured there was only one place he thought he might find her. Hotch went back to his office and grabbed his keys. He made his way to his car and headed for Morgan's apartment. As he had suspected, he found Garcia in Morgan's apartment staring blankly at the empty room. When she heard him approach, she looked up. It was in that moment he saw the realization of Morgan being gone hit her.


	5. Truths

**Well here goes another chapter. Thank you to everyone for his or her comments and suggestions. I am glad that you are enjoying the story thus far. I hope that I do not disappoint. This is a bad summary. I have temporarily lost my muse. Thank your for reading and please review.**

Truths – Garcia

As Hotch sat across from Penelope at the picnic table he saw the look of confusion, sadness, anger, etc on her face. They had been sitting there for almost thirty minutes and she still hadn't said anything since they left Morgan's apartment. He was about to tell her he would see her back at the office when she finally spoke.

"I suppose you want to know what happened?"

"Yes, I would."

"I don't know where to begin Hotch." She looked down at the table not able to form the words to explain what had happened the last couple of weeks between her and Morgan.

"I am not sure I even know myself."

"Garcia just talk to me. I am sure we can figure this thing out."

She took a deep breath and started.

"A couple of weeks ago Morgan and I were having our usual dinner and a movie at his place. We were having our usual word volley when all of a sudden he got serious. He said he need to tell me something but he was afraid. I told him that we were best friends and he could tell me anything. He began to by asking me if I knew that he loved me. I said 'yes silly and I love you too.' He went on to say that he didn't just love me he was in love with me. He said he had been ever since the day we met. He said that he had been trying hard for months to find a way to tell that and me tonight he just couldn't wait any more. He told me that he had put up so many walls after what Buford did to him that he didn't think it would be possible to let anyone in. He said that somehow I had unknowingly found a way behind those walls and into his heart."

Garcia took a moment to look up at Hotch who reached across the table, gently squeezed her hand and gave her one of his rare smiles.

Hotch said "It's okay Penelope, you can tell me. I am not one to judge and you know that."

Garcia continued. "I sat in disbelief. I should have tried to process what he was saying but it was easier for me to just get angry. I told myself that he couldn't possibly mean any of what he just said. I jumped up off the couch and told him that if this was a joke, it was not funny. He tried to explain that it wasn't but I cut him off. I told him that friends don't play with other friend's emotions like he was doing to me. Before he could say anything else, I left. That night and the next day, I told myself that Morgan was just tired and that things would be back to normal but they weren't. In the weeks that followed, he kept telling me the same thing and saying he was going to show me that he was serious. I only got angrier. I didn't even let the thought of him telling the truth cross my mind. Finally a couple days ago I told him that I didn't think we should be friends any more. Now that I think about it, I have never seen him look so hurt before. Being the person he is, he respected my wish and he hasn't tried to make contact with me since then. "

"Okay I know now that maybe I shouldn't have gotten so mad but he didn't really mean what he was saying. He couldn't."

"Garcia I am not a expert but I will tell you what I think."

Sitting up so that she is facing him Garcia tries to lighten the mood by saying "Go for it boss man."

"For as long as I have known the two of you, you have had a connection. I think everyone say it but you two. Due to each of your past you each have walls up that seemingly no one can penetrate. The funny thing is that you each found a way to get behind the others walls."

"We are / were friends and I guess that is what friends do. They help each other over and through some rough things."

"Oh come on Penelope. You know that you two did / have more that just helping each other through things. You two have a bond that I have never seen before. One that I envy at times."

Garcia just stared at Hotch.

"Okay I will give you that we did have a unique friendship but I still don't understand why he left."

"Garcia - Morgan appears to be a headstrong go-getter. He is the first into danger if it will save a life especially that of a friend. After all that has happened to him in his life, he finds it difficult to trust people and almost impossible to love anyone other than his mom and his sisters. When you came into his life he started changing. You got behind his walls and showed him that he was worthy of love. Even after we found out about what Buford did to him, you still treated him the same. You showed him that he wasn't broken but still a whole remarkable man. I suspect that after you were shot he started to pay attention to the feelings he was having. It took him a while but he finally decided to tell you how he felt. You must understand for someone like Morgan, telling you was an enormous thing for him to do. He knew he risked you reacting the way you did but to him, I guess it was worth the risk."

Hotch paused as he saw understanding begin to form on Garcia's face.

"Garcia, I think I fully understand now why Morgan left. He felt that he could not go on working with you knowing that you did not feel the same way that he did."

Garcia met Hotch's eyes for a brief moment before she looked down trying to hide the truth she had just discovered. She failed. The tears that had been threatening to fall now freely ran down her face. Hotch got up and made his way around the table to her. He handed her a handkerchief and pulled her into a comforting hug. At first Garcia thought of pulling away but she welcomed the human contact.

"Garcia I want you to take the rest of the day to decide how you truly feel about Morgan. Then first thing tomorrow, I want you to find him. You are lethal with a computer so I know you will be able to do that."

"Okay. But what if it is too late?"

"I suspect it is not but that is a chance you are going to have to take. I have to get some things to Strauss by the end of the day so I will see you first thing in the morning."

Garcia nodded. Hotch kissed her temple and left her to think.

Garcia thought out loud.

"What do I do now?"

Truths - Morgan

As Morgan drove, he thought about all of the events that had transpired that day. He had resigned the only position that he truly loved. It was a hard thing for him to do but he knew it was his only choice. He had accepted a position in white-collar crimes of all things. Who knows – This may be the just the change he needed. He was lucky to have a friend who owned a moving company. That made packing up his apartment that much easier. It only took the movers three hours to pack up his apartment and move everything to storage. He told his friend that he would call him in a week or so to let him know where to move his belongings. Morgan packed enough clothing to last a couple weeks and put them in his truck. He was going to fly initially but he felt that the drive to Chicago would give him time to do some much-needed thinking. He had to figure out what he was going to tell his mother about his sudden career change. He knew she would sense something was wrong as soon as she saw him. He thought about just staying at a hotel but that would hurt his mom if she found out he was in Chicago and did not stay with her. He knew he should call her to let her know he was coming but he just wasn't up for that now. He saw that he was running low on fuel so he decided to stop.

Morgan filled his truck with gas and went inside the little diner to grab a bottle of water. Upon entering he say a darling little blond headed girl that immediately reminded him of a young Penelope Garcia. He smiled at her and moved to pay for his water. As he pulled back onto the interstate he could not seem to get the little girl out of his mind. He was saddened by the thought that he would never be able to have any kids of his own. The one and only person he could see himself having a family with did not even want him.

Morgan turned the radio up and tried to drown his thoughts in the music as he continued his drive to Chicago. He stopped a few more times for food and gas. When he finally arrived at his mom's it was after 100am. He felt horrible for not having called but he just didn't know what to say. He knew his mom was a light sleeper so he decided he would ring the doorbell and not use his key. It took her about five minutes to finally make it downstairs and see him through the peephole. She opened the door and he enveloped her in a bear hug. Fran knew something had to be wrong. She could tell by the look on his face but she thought better than to ask.

"Hi mom. I am so sorry for waking you this late. I was going to use my key but I didn't want to scare you."

"That is quite alright son. I am so happy to see you. What are you doing here? Are you all right? Do you all have a case here in Chicago?"

"One question at a time. Can I come in?"

Fran stepped aside to allow him to come in and she closed and locked the door. Morgan made his way to the couch and sat down closing his eyes as he leaned back. Fran had turned on the lights and she could now see just how tired he looked. She also saw the tension in his shoulders.

"Okay Derek. What is wrong?"

He knew she would sense something was wrong so he took a deep breath and without even opening his eyes he began to tell her the truth.

Derek told his mother everything that had happened over the last couple weeks. He could not believe he was being so open with her but he was exhausted and he figured that would be the quickest way so he could get some sleep.

Fran did not interrupt. She listened as her son virtually poured his heart out to her. She could hear the hurt in his voice, as he explained how Garcia did not believe him. Being the mother that she is, Fran got a little angry. She had not officially met this Penelope Garcia but she knew that there was something special about her as Derek always talked about her. Fran knew that her son found it hard to love anyone other that her and his sisters so she could only imagine how he was feeling right now at having been rejected. Derek opened his eyes to find his mother giving him an encouraging smile.

"Thanks for listening mom. I am exhausted so I am going to head to my old room."

"Good night son. I will see you in the morning." Fran had so many questions but she felt that now was not the time to ask them.

Fran watched as he headed upstairs. The more she processed what he told her the more upset she got. Derek had said that he and Penelope were best friends. If that were true, how could she do this to him?


	6. Finding Him

Saturday - Finding Him

Garcia was up early. She had not slept much, if at all. Her mind was still reeling trying to process the conversation she had with Hotch. Garcia now sat sipping her coffee and staring out of her window. It had not taken her long to find the transfer files for Morgan. She saw that his bureau issued cell had been turned in. That would explain why she had been unable to reach him. She found his personal cell phone number but had been reluctant to call it. She ran his credit cards and found uses between Virginia and Chicago. From this she gathered he had decided to drive to Chicago instead of flying. Garcia was still pondering all of this when she heard someone at the door. She went to let Hotch in. To her surprise, Hotch was not alone. Hotch, Rossi, Reid, Prentiss and JJ all greeted her good morning as they filed into her apartment. At first she was sadden that Hotch was not alone but then she decided that they would all find out eventually. She closed the door and went to join them in the living room. Hotch spoke first.

"Garcia I know you would have wanted to wait for the team to find out what happened but I felt that they had a right to know. We are a family and families deal with things together."

Garcia opened her mouth to say something but instead tears began to stream down her face. JJ and Emily got up to comfort her.

Rossi said "Garcia no one in here blames you for Morgan leaving. Hotch filled us in on what happened and now we understand. All we want to know is how you feel about Morgan and do you want our help?"

Garcia took a moment to pull herself together and then she began.

"Honestly I don't know what I feel for Morgan. I had excepted that we were just friends and then he just decides to ruin that by saying he is in love with me . . "

JJ interrupts her and says, "Garcia – be honest with yourself. Do you love Morgan? And I don't mean like a big brother."

Garcia – "JJ . ."

Emily – "Answer her Garcia. Do you love Morgan?"

Garcia looks down at her hands and mumbles, "I guess."

JJ – "Okay. Are you in love with Morgan?"

Garcia's head shoots up and she just stares at JJ. She looks at each person in the room trying to figure out what to say.

Reid – "Garcia we are not here to judge or pry. We only want to help two people that we love dearly. We don't want to loose either one of you. We only want you two to be happy. Be honest with yourself Penelope. Are you in love with Morgan?"

Garcia – "Reid. I . . ." More silent tears fell. "Yes." Having said this, Garcia felt like an enormous weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She had never admitted to anyone let alone her whole team, she was in love with Morgan. She started to panic at the realization. She thought for sure the team would have more questions.

Hotch sensed her fear and said "Garcia, like Reid said, we are not here to judge or pry. We only want to help."

Hearing this Garcia relaxed a little.

Rossi – "Okay now that we have the hard part out of the way, where is he Garcia?"

Garcia cleaned her face and went to get the file she had made last night of Morgan's transfer. She handed the file to Hotch and began to fill everyone in on what she found.

"Morgan has accepted a transfer to white collar crimes in Chicago. He returned his bureau issued cell on Friday. From his credit cards receipts, it appears that he drove out to Chicago. His last transaction was around 11 last night and there haven't been any charges today."

Rossi – "My guess is that he is at his mom's"

JJ – "So Penelope, what do you want to do?"

Garcia –"What do you mean JJ?"

JJ – "Do you want us to come with you to Chicago or are you okay to go alone?"

Garcia looked shocked at JJ. She had not even thought about going to Chicago.

Emily – "Penelope you need to talk to him and not on the telephone. You two need to sit down and sort your feelings out and decide what you will do."

Garcia – "I am not sure I can do that. He probably hates me by now. He may not even talk to me. I don't know what I would even say."

JJ – "That is why you have us. We will make sure you have the opportunity to say what you have to say. We can not guarantee his response but at least you will be able to have your say."

Garcia – "I can't ask you all to . . "

Reid – "You are not asking, we are volunteering."

Rossi – "So are we driving or flying?"

All eyes were on Garcia. She shifted uncomfortably and finally said. "Fly"

Everyone decided that they would meet at the airport later. Garcia was going to call in a few favors and get them out on a private plane. They also decided that Garcia should get Morgan's transfer papers lost for a little while. Having decided all of this Garcia sat back to try and decide what she was going to say to Morgan when she finally saw him.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_____________________________________________________________

**I am a die hard Morgan Garcia fan so we all know that this will eventually have a happy ending just not sure when or how. I am open to any and all suggestions. **­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ **As always, thanks for reading. I welcome your comments. **


	7. The Confrontation

The Confrontation –

Meanwhile at the Morgan home, Fran sat at her kitchen table lost in her own thoughts. She kept replaying her conversation with her son the night before. She could not believe that he had finally found the one person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and she had not believed him. How could a friend, best friend, do that? She was still pondering this question when she heard Derek approach. She looked up and smiled a sad smile.

"Good Morning Son."

"Morning Mom. Before you say anything. I am sorry for showing up here so late last night and then laying all the events of my life on you. I know you don't think I should be apologizing but I feel I need to. Thank you for listening and as much as you wanted to, not commenting. I know that being the wonderful mom that you are, you are worried about me but don't be. I knew a long time ago that I would never get married and have those grand babies you want so badly. I lost sight of that momentarily when I thought I was in love with my then best friend. I have accepted my fate and I am moving on. Please promise me that you will do the same. I love you and I don't want you to worry about me. I will be fine. Do we have a deal?"

Fran sat there speechless. There was so much she wanted to say but she knew her son too well. Nothing she could say at this moment would change his mind. He had that look of shear determination in his eyes. To her utter disappointment, her baby boy had closed his mind and heart off to loving anyone other than her and his sisters. Hesitantly she agreed to his request.

"Deal."

"Great now can I get some of your world famous French toast? It has been ages since I had them."

"Sure. I can do that." She reached over and squeezed his hand before getting up to start making the French toast.

"Mom I am going to call Des and Sarah to see what they are up to today. I figured I would spend some quality time with them. You are more than welcome to come along."

"Thanks but no thanks son. I will give you the opportunity to explain what is going on in your life to them if you so choose. Maybe we can all get together her for dinner tonight around six."

"That sounds like a plan mom. I am going to head up stairs to call Sarah and Des while you make your famous French toast. Thanks again mom." With that said, he kissed his mom on the cheek and ran upstairs.

With Derek gone, Fran took a moment to gather her thoughts. Derek was her son and she loved him dearly. It was breaking her heart that he had not only been hurt by his best friend but that he had decided he would never fall in love and marry. She felt totally helpless. She knew that Derek would not like it but she had to hear from Penelope herself just how she could do this to Derek.

************************************************************

The team arrived at the airport around noon. The flight to Chicago was uneventful. Garcia sat at the rear of the plane lost in her own thoughts. Hotch had called Morgan's mom to let her know that he would be coming by that afternoon. He had asked her not to tell Morgan that he was coming. Fran had reluctantly agreed. She did not like to keep secrets from her son but given his condition when he arrived that morning, she felt it best. The team was met at the airport by a couple of local agents. Rossi signed for the two black SUVs and they were off to Fran Morgan's home.

************************************************************

When they arrived at the Morgan home, Hotch sensed Penelope's nervousness.

"Garcia, you are not in this alone. We are here if you need us. We don't want to lose either of you but we have to get this sorted out."

"Hotch, what do I say? I don't know if I can do this."

"Be honest with him Garcia. That is all you can do. The rest is up to him."

Garcia gave Hotch a weak smile and they headed for the house.

Fran Morgan answered the door surprised to find not only Hotch but also the entire team.

"This is a surprise Agent Hotchner. I thought only you were coming."

"Mrs. Morgan I apologize for not telling you that we all were coming. I felt it best in the event that you indeed told Morgan. Morgan's leaving has affected the entire team and they felt they had a need to hear from him why it is he left. I hope you can understand."

"I suppose. Under normal circumstances, I would not be so direct but as Derek is due to be back shortly. I do not wish to be harsh but Penelope will you please tell me why you hurt my son?"

Shocked by the directness of Mrs. Morgan's remark, Garcia was at a lost for words. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't even look her in the eyes.

Rossi spoke up and said "Mrs. Morgan, it is not that simple."

"Fran, please and I beg to differ."

Rossi was about to say something else when Garcia finally spoke.

"Mrs. Morgan – Fran I suppose you have every right to be angry with me right now."

"I am not angry Penelope I am just trying to understand what happened. Derek has given me his version of the events of the last couple weeks. I suppose what I really meant to say is will you please tell me your version of events. If you would like Penelope, we could step in the other room"

"There is no need Fran, we are a team, a family. They have already heard most if not all of what I am going to say."

Garcia was hesitant at first but she figured she might as well practice on Fran because talking to Derek was only going to be harder. Garcia proceeded to give Fran her version of events including her realization this morning that she did love and was in love with Morgan. The more she talked, the more Fran understood.

"Thank you for sharing with me Garcia. I understand your side but I am afraid my son may not. You were all he ever talked about. I suspected that it was more than friendship from the way he spoke of you but he never admitted it until today. I pray that it is not too late to save what the two of you have."

Garcia listened and tried to keep the tears that threatened to fall at bay. She knew that the talk with Morgan was not going to be easy. Just then they heard the front door open and Des call out to her mom asking whose SUV's were in the drive. Des and Sarah came in followed by a tense Morgan. As he rounded the corner, his suspicions were confirmed. Hotch and the entire team had come to Chicago in search of him.

"What are you all doing here?"

Hotch was the first to speak. "Hello to you to Morgan. Giving the way you left, you should have. . . ."

"The way I left was best for all concerned, Hotch."

"We don't think so. We are a team. We deserved more that the note you left."

Sarah and Des decided to introduce themselves in an attempt to ease the mounting tension in the room.

"Hello I am Sarah and this is my sister Desiree. I am assuming that you all are my brothers team members."

Rossi spoke "You are correct." Rossi proceeded to introduce everyone in the room. When he got to Garcia it was then that Morgan realized she was there.

Morgan immediately tensed and made a move for the door. Emily quickly slid past him and locked the front door. Rossi moved to cover the rear entrance and Reid locked the patio doors.

"Prentiss what are you doing? Move I need to leave."

"I can't do that Morgan. I know you don't want us hear but we love you two too much to let this end this way."

JJ – "Yeah Morgan. We are pissed at you for leaving the way you did. In a way I suppose we understand but never the less you two cannot leave this unfinished between you. You need to talk."

Morgan – "There is nothing to talk about so if you will excuse me."

Prentiss – "I am not moving."

"Emily, I don't want to hurt you so please move."

Hotch – "Morgan you are not leaving here until you two talk."

Derek was furious. He could not believe it. Not only had they followed him uninvited they were trying to make him talk to her when she had already made it clear that there wasn't anything to talk about. Morgan stormed to the center of the room. He noted how they had all of the exits covered. He took in the look on his mom and sisters faces. He did not want to scare them or for this to turn violent. What was he going to do? He did not want to talk to her.

As if reading his mind Hotch spoke. "Morgan, you know your team. We are not leaving until we get some sort of resolution to this either way."

Garcia had been quiet the whole time watching the exchange. She finally spoke. "Derek, I – I know I don't have a right to be here but I think I owe it to everyone here especially you to explain. . ."

Morgan stared coldly at Garcia and said, "You don't owe me anything."

Garcia swallowed the tears and continued. "I guess I deserved that. Listen Derek. I know you don't want to talk to me but will you at least listen? Listen and I leave. Deal?"

Derek couldn't believe this. After all she had said and done now she wanted him to listen. He spat "Too little – Too late Agent Garcia."

Fran spoke up – "Derek, baby please. If you truly want to get past this, let her have her say and then be done with it."

Morgan – "Fine – Talk"

Hotch "In private Morgan."

Morgan "No Hotch. We are suppose to be a team right? She shouldn't have a problem talking in front of our team. I am sure you have each profiled me and guessed why I left the way I did. The way I felt about her is not a surprise to each of you. My mom and sisters know how I felt and what happened. So?"

Garcia was terrified but she knew this was the only chance she was going to get. She summoned all of her courage and strength and stood to her feet. She started to walk towards a visibly pissed off Derek Morgan.

************************************************************

As always, thank you for reading. Please review. This will end soon. I hope I do not disappoint. Thanks again.


	8. The Talk

The Talk –

The team looked on as Garcia made those few steps to bring her face to face with Morgan. She looked so terrified. JJ and Emily fought the urge to run and hug her. All they could do was give her encouraging smiles when she looked their way. They could only imagine what this was doing to her on the inside. Hotch and Rossi felt like they were watching Garcia head off to be slaughtered. They knew that this was by far the hardest thing she had ever had to do. She was their ray of sunshine after tough cases but today she looked like a frightened little girl who just wanted to run and hide. Reid loved Garcia like a big sister that is why seeing her look so deflated was killing him. Each team member knew what Morgan's rejection would do to her. They each prayed silently that it did not come to that.

Normally she would not be so willing to discuss her feelings in front of an audience but today she had no choice. She knew this was it and she was at a complete loss as to where she should begin. For the first time since they arrived Garcia took a real hard look at Morgan. His stance and posture were taunt and rigid. He folded his arms across his chest closing himself off from her. She finally got the courage to look him directly in the eyes. He had dark circles under each eye. He looked tired. She saw anger in his eyes and something else. Something that she had caused. Hurt. She recognized it immediately because that is how she felt when she realized he was telling the truth and she had not believed him. She was trying to figure out how to begin when she heard Hotch's voice in her head telling her to be honest. Garcia always believed that everything happened for a reason. She wasn't quite sure what the reasoning was behind this public display of her raw emotions.

Morgan could not believe this. She was actually going to try and explain herself in front of not only the team but his mom and sisters also. He had thought that when he told her to talk in front of everyone she would surely say no. Morgan took in all of her appearance as she made her way over to him. She looked like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. As much as he wished it didn't, that made him sad. He knew he was the cause. She was here willing to talk with an audience. Maybe she did love him – Stop – He mentally kicked himself. That was not the case. He had already decided to move on without her. All he had to do was listen and she would leave. That was the deal. He put his walls back up and prepared to listen to what Garcia had to say.

Fran, Sarah and Desiree couldn't remember if they had ever seen Derek so mad. They knew that normally he would never hit a woman but at that moment they couldn't be so sure. His team had him locked in. They knew he didn't like feeling trapped. Why would the team do this? There was only one conclusion they could come to. This team must really love not only Derek but Penelope as well. As much as they understood Derek's anger they knew it was just masking the hurt he felt. They knew this talk was going to be hard so they said silent prayers for a favorable ending.

Garcia stared into Morgan's eyes for what seemed like forever. She had seen him upset before but never directed at her. She thought to herself – Here goes nothing.

"Derek, I – I owe you an apology."

"That was original. Are you done?"

"N-No." She tried to hide the hurt at his sarcasm but it didn't work. Everyone saw her flinch at his words.

"I promised that I would never stop talking to you but I did and for that I am sorry."

Morgan was stunned for a brief moment. He remembered the conversation in which he called her his God Given Solace. Boy had he been wrong.

"Okay you've said it. I listened. Now you leave. Okay?"

He turned to walk away and instinctively she reached out and grabbed his arm. He instantly shrugged her hand off. Tears began to form in her eyes. He looked so repulsed by her touch. She tried as hard as she could to hold the tears back. She turned away from him. That was it. She was getting mad now. She had nothing more to loose. She began to walk away but then turned back to face a retreating Morgan. She had enough. It was time to get this over with so she could summon what was left of her dignity and leave.

"Stop Morgan." She yelled.

He was shocked. She had never yelled at him before.

Through clenched teeth she said, "You agreed to listen and I am not done talking." She didn't give him a chance to respond. She just kept talking. "I know I was stupid for not believing you but you are being a complete ass now by not listening to me."

"What?" Morgan yelled as he made his way over to Garcia. He couldn't believe she was talking to him this way.

Hotch and Rossi took a step towards them, as they did not know what Derek was going to do. Garcia put up a hand to stop them. "No boss men. Derek is pissed but I know he would never put his hands on me." Morgan glanced at Hotch and Rossi in shock but affirmed what Garcia said.

"Pen –"

"Shut up Derek. I'm not finish. I know how you feel. Angry, hurt, confused and the list goes on. I felt – feel the same way. When you told me how you felt, my first instinct was to believe you but life has taught me that I can't afford to do that."

Derek was about to interrupt but she kept going.

"Somewhere in my heart I knew you loved me but in my head I knew it would never be the love I wanted. I had all but convinced myself of that and then her you come telling me that I was wrong. You did love / were in love with me. Derek, guys like you don't go for girls like me. You are a Chocolate God and I am just a Vanilla Nerd. I could never see that working. I look nothing like any of the women you date."

"Pen, I never said you did look like any of those women. Those women filled a physical need Pen. That was all. You know I never took any to them to my home. I barely remembered their names the next morning."

"Exactly Derek. How was I to know that I wouldn't be one of those nameless women in the morning? I couldn't handle that."

Morgan was beginning to understand now. His shoulders fell as he began to relax and really listen to what Penelope was saying. The walls were coming down. His tone was softer now.

"You should know because I would never do anything like that to you. You should know ME Pen."

Garcia glanced down. He was talking to her not yelling. Things may be looking up.

"I do – I did Derek that's why I couldn't believe you at first. You don't let people in easily. I couldn't see why you would decide to let me in. What was so special about me? He was right. I am only good as a friend with benefits. ."

"Wait – What – He who? Come on Pen. Tell me."

"Kevin. When we broke up he said that all I was and will ever be good for is a friend with benefits. Don't give me that look. I didn't tell you because you would have tried to fix him and his thinking and I couldn't have that. Anyway it seems that Kevin and everybody in this room knew how I felt about you except for me." Garcia reached out and took Morgan's hand and brought him with her to the couch. This time he didn't flinch at her touch.

"Now that is better. You are a little less intimidating sitting down." Derek stared to comment but thought better. She relaxed a little as she continued to explain.

"Derek I have run into more than my share of Kevin Lynch's in my lifetime. They have shaped the way I see men. None of them ever made me feel the way you do. That is what scared me. I am never happier than when I am just hanging out with you. Just hearing your voice makes my heart skip a beat. When you said you wanted to take our relationship beyond friendship I just saw my world crashing around me. If things didn't work in a relationship, I could not handle loosing my best friend. It was easier for me to get mad and believe that you were just toying with me. After all that is what every other man in my life had done. The more you tried to convince me that I was wrong, the angrier I got. Happily ever afters don't exist for women that look like me and men that look like you. Derek you deserve or so I thought some model looking woman on your side and not me. I have seen the way people look at us when we are out. I didn't want you to have to endure that for me. Now I know that it was stupid of me to think and feel that way but I couldn't help it. Speaking of stupid. I was beyond stupid when I told you that we should not friends. I thought that if we weren't friends anymore my feelings would go away. WRONG. It was torture not seeing you, not talking to you, not being able to call you or have you come over when I couldn't sleep. The last couple of weeks I was mad but not completely at you. I was madder at me for pushing away the only person that I want. You admitting your feelings for me were forcing me to deal with my feelings for you and I was too scared to do that. Just recently I have found that I am more scared of not having you in my life. I miss you. I miss my best friend. I am so sorry for not talking to you sooner. I just didn't know what to say or how to say it. I guess you leaving and my talking to a good friend of ours," Garcia turns and winks at Hotch. "Helped me to realize what everyone else knew all along. I love you. I am in love with you. I can't remember a time when I wasn't."

Derek sat there speechless. He didn't know what to say. She had poured her heart out to him, with an audience. He now understood why she acted the way she did. He did not like her actions nor did he agree with some of her logic but he understood. He was staring at her trying to process all she had said but he just couldn't forgive her so easily he thought.

Everyone in the room was speechless. They were happy for Garcia as she had finally told Morgan how and why she felt the way she did. Now they were all waiting to hear his reaction to what she said.

"Penelope I heard everything you said and I understand now but I don't know. As much as I hate to admit it, my heart wants to forgive but my head just can't forget the last couple of weeks. Who is to say that these feelings of uncertainty you have won't resurface? I can't handle another couple of weeks like we just had. You were / are my best friend. How do I know you won't stop talking to me again? I listened now I guess I just need time to process . . ."

Derek was so busy talking that he didn't notice Penelope getting closer to him until her lips met his. It felt as if they both were just hit by a lightening bolt. At first he was going to pull away but she reached up and put her hand on the back of his head to hold him there. Penelope put all of the want, desire, fear and love she could into that kiss. She gave all she could. She teased his bottom lip with her tongue trying to coax his mouth open. Derek was shocked. She was kissing him. A very good kiss. This was not what he had expected She was shy and reserved. She was not the kind of person to initiate a kiss like this. He felt in this kiss all the raw emotion that she was trying to convey during their conversation. Derek wanted to deepen the kiss but remembering their audience, he felt it best if he didn't. He reached up and removed her hand from his head thus ending the kiss. Penelope reluctantly pulled back avoiding looking him in the eyes. Derek knew he had to say or do something or the damage that would be done to Penelope by his apparent rejection would be irreversible. He leaned in and lifted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes. He saw the same love he had for her reflected in her eyes.

"Penelope I get it. I love you too. I am in love with you too. I don't think I could stop loving you if I tried. You are going to have to give me some time to let my head catch up to my heart. Okay?"

"Okay."

With that he placed a light kiss on her forehead and enveloped her in a huge hug. In that moment all of the tension seemed to leave the room

Fran was the first to speak. "Now that we have that out of the way, who wants dinner?"

Derek and Penelope pulled away from each other and looked around at their team – their family. In unison they both said 'Thank You' and they received a chorused 'Your Welcome' from everyone in the room.

Everyone in that room knew that things were not completely resolved but at least they were now working on it.

***********************************************************

Okay. I am thinking about ending it here. My muse has left and I feel like this is a good place to stop. As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated.

Thank You so much for taking the time to read and encourage me with my first Morgan / Garcia fiction. I truly appreciate it. Who knows, maybe my muse will return and I can write another one.

Thanks again! !


End file.
